halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D1134
Welcome , this is 223 Inquisitive Mind, AI of Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum. I am afraid that the Councilor is unavailable at the moment, but leave a message with me, and I will get it to him as soon as possible. Thank you. Elite... I demand to know who gave you the rank of High Councilor! I could understand if you were a minor Councilor... but I, beeing a true High Councilor, did not receive any information about a 5th High Councilor being elected, much less a 6th! Also... who trained you to become a Master Swordsman. I wish to know this, Sangheili...--Baracuss Antairious, 4th High Councilor for the Covenant Separatists Hello Hello Elite, I was looking on your page and saw you were in the battle of HC2, where you in the battle? Baw Wee 01:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Much Better I apologize for my... outbursts earlier. You can leave Swordsman up there. If you would like, you can put down that you're being trained to become a Master Swordsman. But indoing this you must type in the name of your "master" (Please use one of the masters located on the article), and the date you began your training. Other than that, great Article!--Baracuss 21:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oh my, my Do forgive your fellow meddler, you are both such interesting beings, and your mutual loathing and then imminent eradication would not serve a purpose. Therefore the concept itself must be removed. If you are indeed a High Councilor and Master Swordsman as you claim, it shall be documented, and not be scrutinized by your fellow meddler. Good day to you Macto Cognatus -- Hmm And, little meddler, if you would have actually taken the time to read my message, instead of immediately flinging idiotic ramblings at people, you may actually find that I in no possible manner criticized you at all. In this way I find you revoltingly irritable and impulsive, I bid you again, good day, and good bye -- You have my permission -- Yes, well That's all that sorted then, eh? Enjoy your stay here Macto Cognatus, I do hope you don't prove as impudent and malevolent as the Reclaimers -- High Councilors Well there is no opening at the time, but In order to become a High Councilor you can: #Become a Sangheili Prophet and work your way up. #Become a minor Councilor (which you are) and prove yourself to the High Councilors. #Preform a task so heroic that the only fitting reward is to be elected a High Councilor. (This way is how I was elected) But as I said before, there are no openings for High Councilor at the time. So, if you will, be paitent and enjoy the rank of Minor Councilor of the Sanghelios Council.-- Hello Greetings to you too Elite! If I May Ask Do you mean by the Crimson Blade, the blade that was passed down to me by my father Some Mistake I never said I was accusing you of plagiarism, I just thought that what you said on my user page "May your sword remain deadly to our enemies" you where referring to my Crimson Blade. I hope I haven't caused confusion. Priest Do you wish to be a Minor Councilor or a Military Priest? You cannot be both. The Minor Councilor Rank has minor control over everything the Separatists preform. The Military Prophets have full control, but only in a certain feild-- Remember now. Both of those ranks are still a part of the High Council, and either of them can be "promoted" to a High Councilor. Here's something else: Minor Councilors put up with just as much problems as the High Councilors, while Military Priest/Prophets only have to put up with problems within their feild of command.-- Machina Pic I'm going to do a mass upload of some soonish, so they may become availible. Until there, try searching www.Deviantart.com RPing (The Fleet of Approaching Salvation exits slip-space nearby your fleet's possition)-- Elite (on comm-system): Councilor, we need your assistance on Zalcronia. High Councilor Antairious is not aboard at this moment, I am his second in command, Kartal 'Surimnee.-- Kartal: Zalcronia, like Kara Xa, was a fallback planet for the Forerunners. We are currently excavating the artifacts there, but we are having trouble with the local Wildlife and need you're assistance. I hope this isn't a problem?-- (The fleets exit slip-space just above Zalcronia's Atmosphere) Kartal: Welcome to Zalcronia, Councilor. (The veiw was amazing! The Planet looked exactly like the Human home-world, Earth, and you could see massive Forerunner Artifacts from space! Behind the Planet, Prytor glowed in all it's glory)-- Baracuss: 'Setum? Is that you? Excelent! We could use more help!-- Baracuss: Ha! No luckily they are not carrying those! But protecting the Prospecters will not be nessasary, since it is the Forerunner Exploration Unit. No, what we need help with is gaurding this planet from passing Brute Fleets. This System is coveted by the Loyalists, and it's getting hard to protect the other planets. Contact Honor Gaurd Ultra 'Erbomee and his fleet and head for Dalcronia. Baracuss Antairious, Over and Out.-- Baracuss: Excelent, but I am afraid that there is no stench to-(Beeping sounds in the background and an Elite is heard speaking) Elite: Sir, a Brute Fleet of about 50 ships just exited slip-space near Nalcronia. Baracuss: Well Councilor, I beleave I spoke too soon! Have fun!-- Baracuss: It goes well, Councilor. We have discovered a shaft that may lead strait through the planet! Unfortunantly we lost a stragler to a Zalcran...-- Baracuss: I'm sure he is... but it is not of my desision. Maydor? Maydor Antairious: What is it? Baracuss: The councilor is asking about the Ascetics-- Maydor: Hmm... meet me on the surface, Councilor. You and your brother... and we shall see about it. Baracuss: Excelent, you are clear to land in Sector 14A, Councilor.-- (Maydor looks over your brother) Maydor: So you wish to become an Ascetic... I've seen toothpicks thiner than you are! Baracuss: What Maydor means is that- Maydor: I do not need you to tell them what I mean, brother. I have stated my oppinion plainly. What makes you think you are good enough to become one of them? (He points over to a Squad of Ascetics. They were wrestling eachother, with the intent to kill. They were huge!)-- Baracuss: It is very impressive, but... Maydor: But, not to me! I became an Ultra in less than two weeks after I joined the Covenant Military, and I have killed over 200 Cheiftains in my time as a Separatist! I am sorry, but to become an Ascetic you will have to do more then kill a few cheiftains... you have to impress me. (Maydor walks away. The ground shakes as he slams an Ascetic into the ground as the others cheard) Baracuss: I appologize for my brothers... rough attitude. But I am sure that you will impress him one of these days. He isn't easy to Impress though... being the Tallest, and strongest, Elite in the Galaxy and all...-- Farewell! 'Setum, I would like to speak to you a moment... (I lead you towards the edge of the LZ. The ground rumbles again as another Ascetic is smashed onto a Table that had been set up by some Humans, who were laughing at the Ascetics' "playfulness") 'Setum, I have a mission for you...-- This is a highly classified mission, that only you and I should know about... If you except then maybe Maydor will allow your brother to join the Ascetics.-- It isn't a dangerous mission! Oh no! But if you wish, I will allow you to take two of Maydor's Ascetics.-- Good... get your men and join me at those Specters. You might want to get them before Maydor knocks them out! (Maydor had steped up to challenge both of your men together!)-- You'll soon see. (I noticed that one of your men was rubbing his shoulder) Maydor get to you? (He nodded yes. It was a bit amusing. We boarded the Specter and I drove you all through the jungle)-- Very well. For about two or three weeks now, a classified section of the F.E.U has been working to uncover a "Map Room". This map room is not one of the Cartographers, but contains another part of the Star Charts. There was a similar facility on Kara Xa, and Commander 'Vorum had taken them into his possesion. Only the Council, and certain experts, know of the Charts. I need you to take possesion of this set of Star Charts, just as 'Vorum took possesion of the ones on Xa. (The Specter approaches a large clearing, splatering a Zalcran. You see about a dozen F.E.U Elites and two or three Ascetics gaurding them) Not Exactly... The only thing that they've found out is that there are not the same Charts as the ones on Xa. The ones on Xa had about tweinty Galaxys listed, these have about 14 and they are not the same ones as Xa's (We get off the Specter and enter the structure. Imidiantly we are within a huge verticle shaft with only a Gravlift leading into it's depths) The Chart Room is close to the center of the Planet... (Chuckling) No, the Specter can't even fit through the doorway! We'll have to walk. (I signaled for two of the F.E.U Elites to follow us) Draken is fine (Activates the lift, and it starts to desend into the abyss), and he only got into the Ascetics because of Maydor... (Laughing) I like the Idea! But there is one thing. The Zalcrans help us in a way. It seams they prefer the "larger" species rather than the ones that stand a chance against them. Indeed It would make a good sp-(I suddenly draw my sword and slash over your head. Two halves of a Zalcran Nocturn came down on the Lift)-Damn! (I look back up the shaft and point at a large gash in the metal wall. The gash had dozens of Nocturns emerging from it) There's your answer! Incomeing! (More Nocturns leap down upon the Lift. As you slash more of the Zalcrans you start to hear wispers within the chamber) Flesh... So hungery, for soooooo long! (It took you a moment to realize that it was comeing from the nocturns!) Nocturns-(Slashes another Zalcran)-Most intelegent of the Zalcran Hords. They can mimick any language. (After slashing another Zalcran you look up to see yet another coming down upon you! It was too close for you to slash, when a large creature knocked the Zalcran out of midair! At first you thought it was another Zalcran because of the Agility and Tail, but then you saw the Split-Jaws of an Elite! A Zalcran Hybrid and it looked like it was on your side) Hybrid: Thanks for the Complement... (The Hybrid turns to you. As he stood up strait you realized that he was just as, if not taller, than Maydor!) Hybrid: Name's Zaliet... Baracuss: Hey! (You turn to him as he cuts a Zalcran's head off) Less talking more fighting! Zaliet: I wasn't released... I escaped after a Loyalist Attack... Baracuss: I tried to change the minds of the Council... but they wouldn't hear of it. (He slashed another Zalcran) Zaliet: Well... no hard feelings... it was... informative... Zaliet: Hmm... (Three Zalcrans leap down at him at once, but he catches two of them in each hand and the last with his tail. He strangles them to death) Zaliet: I don't think so... Zaliet: I was talking about them... but... (It seamed that the Zalcrans stoped comeing, and the Lift reached the last floor of the Shaft) (We waled into a huge dombed room with the Charts engraved all over it's walls. There was a small terminal in the center on a raised platform) Baracuss: Care to do the honors Councilor? (The Engravings produced holograms and started to orbit the room) Zaliet: Interesting... (Baracuss and Zaliet look at eachother and motions for the gaurds to wait by the lift) Baracuss: Councilor, there is something else... (Baracuss and Zaliet look at eachother again. You didn't like the look on their faces) Baracuss: We've also seen these symbols... in person. Zaliet: They were engraved on a wall within a temple... on Chaos... (Baracuss' comm-link turns on) Baracuss: Yes? What! Damn it all, we'll be there soon! Pestilence is here! Maydor: You sound exactly like me Councilor... Baracuss: Maydor!? What are you doing down here? (Maydor ignored him and walked up to the terminal) Maydor: Amazing... (You didn't like the tone of his voice) Baracuss: Maydor... your acting the same way you had before you- Maydor: Before I forgave you? Please! (He snaps his fingers and Ascetics grab the three of you. You couldn't break free!) You realy think I forgave you! Maydor: No. (Turns back to the pannel) With these encriptions I can finnaly change what caused me so much greif... so long ago! Baracuss: Maydor! You don't know what those runes can do! We saw them on- Maydor: On Chaos... I know. I saw the reports... Zaliet: Your pushing this to far Maydor... Baracuss: It's just a legend but- Maydor: But so is Chaos, and you of all people should know that Chaos is very VERY real... (Turns back to pannal) Acording to legend, these glyphs will give me the power to change one event in the past, each time I recite them... Baracuss: Listen to him, Maydor... Listen to all of us! (Maydor turned to his brother, his face expresionless. He then signals for the Ascetic to let him go, and you thought it was over. But Maydor suddenly pops his neck twice, and punches Baracuss strait in the gut! He fell over in pain instantly, and Maydor turned back to the Pannal. He downloaded the Information onto a data chip and walked back to the lift) Maydor: You may not be so heartbroken, Brother... but unlike you, I haven't spent three years on Chaos with our family! And I'm not about to commit suicide to see them again either! (He turns his back) But don't thret... You will soon be seeing your dead loved ones again soon enough. (To an Ascetic) Kill them... (He looks back at you) All of them! Baracuss: (still holding his gut) Hehe... yeah. I know! (As we aproached the top of the lift, it stoped abruptly and started to desend again!) Zaliet: I don't think so! (He grabs you in one arm and Baracuss in the other and leaps up to the ledge. He drops Baracuss and catches him with his tail and grabs the ledge with his hand) Baracuss: You'll never win against him... (You listened intently) You may defeat his Ascetics... but Maydor can't be beat... Zaliet: The lift is comeing back up... Zaliet: I smell five Ascetics... one of them is Maydor... Baracuss: No...(gasp) He has this Armour system... he can only be killed by brute force... and I never beat him before. He said he forgave me... but that was just a plan to find a way to either get rid of me... or stop what had caused him to hate me. Zaliet: They're about half-way up now... Baracuss: No... Brute force is the only way. (He gets up shakeing off the pain. There was a huge dent in his Armour) Zaliet: Here they come... Baracuss: When will those blasted reinforcments get here! Baracuss: Not all the Ascetics are like this... those Ascetics down there and the tree outside are Maydor's Squad, The Apocalypse Squad... Zaliet: Tweinty feet... Baracuss: We need to get out of here! These Ascetics were trained specificaly by Maydor... they're much more skilled then the others. Baracuss: The honor is mine, Councilor 'Setum... Zaliet: 19 feet... Baracuss: Let us just hope... that Chaos doesn't greet us with a bloody battle... Zaliet: Something's wrong... I smell blood... (Maydor appears from over the ledge, around him were his Ascetics... they were all dead) Zaliet: I thought so... I knew I heard weapon fire down there... Baracuss: They tried to betray you... down in the shaft, didn't they... (Maydor just stood there, he seamed proud of his doings... he always did.) Zaliet: Not only is he a Maniac... he is a Heretic! Baracuss: He has killed his brother Elites, 'Setum... and he has taken pleasure in doing so! Maydor: Oh that reminds me... (He pulls out his beam rifle and shoots past our heads. The shot killed the two last Ascetics that were entering the shaft) There... that's much better! Maydor: Enough! Don't you get it yet Councilor!? I don't want you interfering with my plans. So I'm going to kill you... all of you! Zaliet: If I'm going to Hell... I'm not going alone this time... '''I'M TAKEING YOU WITH ME!' (Zaliet lunges at Maydor, roaring just like a Zalcran) Baracuss: Agreed... (Zaliet grapled with Maydor, their eyes meeting one another's. At first, Zaliet seamed to have the upper hand. But soon the tables turned and Maydor picked Zaliet up. Baracuss saw an opening... and he took it!) Baracuss: Maydor!(He drew his sword and stabed at Maydor's chest. But something was wrong... the sword seamed to dissapate as it conected with Maydor's sheilds, which got brighter) (Maydor drops Zaliet right on you and hits Baracuss in the jaw. I fly a few feet and nearly fall off into the shaft!) Maydor: Hmm... pathetic (Maydor's Foot came up and conected with your chest. You wnet sailing into midair and only stoped when you hit the wall. You landed on one of the dead Ascetics) Baracuss: Please Maydor! Listen to reason! Maydor: 'I'M DONE LISTENING!!!!' (Maydor suddenly backfists Baracuss off into the Shaft! He fell out of sight!) And you brother... are done speaking... (Maydor's sheilds glowed even brighter. He grabed a Zealot that slashed at him with it's sword and slamed him down on his knee, breaking it's back) Maydor: You were saying? Maydor: Please! I can survive a fall like this! Can you Councilor!? (He punches you in the gut sending you flying away from him) Maydor: Cleaver! (He spreds his arms and "shoots" back up towards you. He slams into you with tremendous force! You felt as though one or two of your ribs was broken) But not so smart...(Suddely a golden flash came from above you. You and Maydor look back up the shaft and see an Elite in Gold and Blue Armour soaring down to you. There was a Golden aura around him. The Peace Keeper had shown himself!) (The Peace Keeper tackled the both of you, and the next thing you knew you were on a rocky platue somewhere on a disstant planet. You were standing behind the Peace Keeper, and Maydor was a few meters away... stareing in awe) Maydor: Well... I never expected this. How very traiterous of you, Draken... Peace Keeper: I learned it from you Uncle... Maydor: So now what? Are you going to kill me? I was going to restor our Family and this is my thanks! Peace Keeper: Uncle, if you do that it may cause the Sangheili to get whiped out altogether! (You started to become very confused...) Peace Keeper/Draken: Yup... I come from tweinty years in the future- Maydor: Because you are trying to prevent a horrible future for us! You see now! I'm not the only one meddling with time! How many times have you saved your own life, Draken? Five? Six? You're no better than I am... Peace Keeper:(To Maydor) The Councilor is right, Uncle... but (To You) My time is nothing to look forward to... the Loyalists were about the fire the rings when I used the same glyps Maydor is planning to use to escape to the past. (To Maydor) The problem is... once you go back in time, you cannot go forward again. (He hangs his head a little) I don't even know if the actions I'm taking here are helping the Separatists... or makeing it worse! Maydor:... Boo hoo! Cry to your mother, Draken. Not to me! I take no sympathy from your speaches... (He Charges at the two of you) NOW YOU WILL STOP GIVEING THEM!!!! (He said nothing and watched closly as Maydor charged at you. You could feel a strange energy gathering power, and just as Maydor's fist was about a foot from Draken's head, he ducked and placed his palm near Maydor's chest. You felt a huge shock wave ripple past you and Maydor was sent hurtleing backwards, and collided with a boulder. The stone broke apart and dust filled the air around Maydor) Draken:(Falling on his knees, panting) Yeah... but It wastes alot of energy... and he's not down yet! Not by a long shot... (As if on cue, Maydor shouts from within the dust bowl. A huge rock flew out of the dust like a cannon ball and it was heading strait for both of you!) (Draken pulls out his sword) Draken: I have a plan...(He charges at Maydor) Follow my lead! (Maydor threw another rock at Draken, but Draken vannished in a flash of Gold light. He reapered above Maydor and slashed his back. Somehow Maydor's sheild didn't obsourb it's energy, and his Armour was scorched. You rushed at him then and lundged at him with your sword, but he catches your arm and throws you at Draken! Draken also catches your arm and brings you around) Draken: Drop kick! You: huh!? (Draken throws you back at Maydor and both your feet conects with his face!) Draken: Mine doesn't have any ammo... I'm useing my own energy to power it. (He vannishes again and reapears above Maydor. His Aura seamed to explode around him as he came down on Maydor! But instead of making the finnal blow, he struck the ground nearby Maydor. It was only then that you, and Maydor, realized that the Holo-Chip had come off Maydor's belt! A crevas opened up and the chip fell into it.) Maydor: No! (He tried grabing it before it sliped into oblivion. But Draken suddenly fired a huge beam of golden energy into the crevas) Draken: You two might want to get off this Planet as soon as possible... (Takeing his word you call for help, but Maydor just sat there to wraped up in greif. He was defeated at last) (Maydor said nothing... just stared down the huge crack in the earth. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and shake! The planet was starting to fall apart!) Draken: That last blast destroied the core! I hope your ships get here soon! (Another quake rippled through the ground, yet Maydor remaind motionless. The Phantom soon came down to your possition. You turned to tell the others, but Draken was gone) (Maydor stood up, but instead of come with you he removed his helmet and shoulderpads. He threw them aside) Maydor: Sorry, Councilor...(By the tone of his voice you knew at once he wasn't comeing) but I'm going to ride this one out... (The sky had grown dark with clouds and magma was already seeping through the crust. Through the explosions, you can hear Maydor's last words) Farewell Krana, Draken... even you...Baracuss... Mother, Grandfather... '''I'M COMEING FOR YOU!!!!' (A huge explosion interupted your view, and as the Phantom fled the dying planet you couldn't help but feel sorry for Maydor...) Elite: Yes Sir, they were found in the Shaft. The Hybrid was draging Baracuss up the wall in his tail. He is currently en-route to Sanghelios to receive the proper medical treatment. Elite: Yes sir! Oh and sir... how did you come to be on a dying planet nearlt 200 lightyears from Zalcronia? (You climb into a medical bed and an atractive felmale checks your ribs) Elite:(By the door) Can I get you anything sir? Elite: I wouldn't know sir... I wasn't their. (He walks away) Female(nurse): You have about three broken rips and some massive internal bleeding. Nurse: I could take mounths to heal... but we can put it in a "cast" and give you medication for the bleeding. Elite: (Walking into the room) Sir, we've picked up a transmission. The Glimering Emerald wishes to escort us to Sanghelios. The say that Baracuss is on that ship, along with his... remaining... Family. (You and your mate enter a Phantom and soon land within the Emerald's hangar. You walked a little ways through the coridors until you met up with a Female and a Small child. they were wearing the mark of Runes, which indicated they were of the higher class. Krana and Draken) Krana: Councilor 'Setum, I presume? Krana: He's still unconsious... Voice: He never realy fell actualy... (You turned and saw Zaliet) Zaliet: One thing I do regret is that when I caught him... I dislocated his shoulder... Krana: And sprained his wrist... Zaliet: Not my fault! That was Maydor's doing... Krana: Not all of us... (She grew quiet for a moment. Then an Elite came down the hall towards you, Kartal 'Surimnee) Kartal: Councilor, good! Baracuss wishes to see you. He's gained consiousness. (You enter the room with the others. Baracuss was in a bed halfway across the Med-Bay, his right arm in a sling, and his left hanging over the edge of the bed. You could see the metalic patches on his left arm, were the Doctors had to reconstruct it abit after the first time battling Maydor. His face was scard and bruised, and his Armour (wich had been striped off and layed in the bed beside him) Was dented and scratched so much that you barly recognized it as his!) Nurse: Sigh... He'll make it. That's all I really know at the moment. He has three broken ribs, one of which had already been replaced before, a bruised lung so it's hard for him to breath, minor internal bleeding, sprained wrists and left anckle, he had a dislocated shoulder that we poped back into place, and of course alot of cuts and bruises. Baracuss: hehe... not enough to keep me down...(he fell asleep) Nurse: He's been drifting in and out of consiousness for about an hour now... Nurse: Yes... I've heard what Maydor can do to Brutes... even hunters were no match for him! (You hear abit of raket comeing from the hall. Draken and two other children, one boy and one girl, were chasing eachother) Nurse(chuckling abit):Kids... see the little girl in the silver robes? That's my daughter, Mai. She has taken a likeing to Draken. (Your thoughts were suddenly interupted by Baracuss' yells) Nurse: Oh god, not again! (She tries to strap Baracuss down) Baracuss(yelling): Ahh!! Chaos!! Gah! Maydor!!! The... encriptions! Nuh!! Zalcronia!!! (Baracuss grabs at his hip, looking for his sword but it was with his armour) Baracuss: No! Maydor, please! Don't read the encriptions on Chaos!!!! Baracuss: Maydor... don't ruin the future...(Baracuss trailed off as the nurse injects him with a trancuilizer. You suddenly realize what he was talking about! Baracuss and Zaliet had said that the same encriptions found on Zalcronia, had also been seen on Chaos! Even in death... Maydor could still get what he wanted! (As you go to leave the room...) Baracuss: Wait! (He tries to get up) Baracuss: If you are killed... on Chaos... your soul will be lost forever... It wouldn't be a smart thing to go to Chaos to fight Maydor... He's immortal amungst the dead. Your only chance... (he thought about what to say for a minuet) Your only chance is to have someone on Chaos, that's already dead, to fight Maydor while your ships destroy the temple.(He sounded as though he was volenteering!) Baracuss: I can help you! And when we're done you can take me from Chaos again. I'll become one of the liveing once again... besides, I spent three years on Chaos... I'll be fine when being there for just a few days. Krana: Baracuss, during the time you're gone, the Loyalists might invade Sanghelios! Besides, you just got back from being dead. Don't worry me again! Think of Draken here... Baracuss: Krana if I don't Maydor could wipe out our whole race! Besides, there is no way for the Loyalists to lead a proper invasion without their presious Prophet guiding their way. Baracuss: Technicaly...(looks at nurse) I could die peacefuly... (She went and brought back a vile with a green substance within it) Baracuss: I take this... and I will fall asleep, I will then die peacfuly... Baracuss: I don't plan to stop him... (looks at the vial) Just delay him... Baracuss: I've already asked them... they've served their time amungst the living. Their fight now lyes on Chaos against Truth and the other desesed villans. No the only way is to rid the encriptions from Chaos once... (takes the vail from the nurse) and for all! Baracuss: Get a move on... (He swiged down the whole vial)It'll take you at least three days to get to Chaos...(He layed down on the bed again after putting his beaten Armour back on) Dagger will give you the coordinates...(And at that he fell asleep. About two minuets later, his heart slowed and came to a stop) (You get back to your ship with your wife and brother, and order the whole Armada to jump to Slip-Space) Dagger: (Over comm) Might I suggest taking a few less ships? Acording to the Legend, any living vessal can get away from the nebula surrounding Chaos. So if any of these ships are overtaken, It could cause some... problems. Dagger: That is still abit much- Kartal: Shut up Dagger... This is the Glimering Emerald, prepared for slipspace. Krana: This is the Dazzling Ruby, ready for jump. Elite: This is the Gleaming Saphire, also ready for the jump to slip space. Elite: Shining Daimond ready! (About 50 other ships were sounded off before you made the jump) Dagger: Our main objectives are to find Baracuss and relieve the Temple of it's enscriptions. So we should check with the local Sangheili about either Baracuss or Maydor's wereabouts. My scans deteced a large ship-yard, with about 200 Separatist and Human Ships, three kilos from our current position. Dagger: Phantoms preped... There is motion around the ships, but it seams that they are Matinece workers. The majority of "life" is around a large, Forerunner looking tower two miles near the LZ. I believe that they are using the tower as a Base of Opperations. (The Phantoms touched down and you steped off into the freezing snow! You were approached by a band of soldiers, human and Sangheili, lead by an old, Gold-Armoured Elite) Old Elite: Greetings, My name is Darfor Antairious. Darfor: Maydor left us about two days ago. He had said he had just relized something... But I had no Idea that Baracuss was here too! My troops will assist you anyway they can. But be careful, you die here, you're gone. Greetings Uasp: Its good having reinforcements, my fleet is also in orbit of Zalcrania. Oh I forgot my manners, I am Honor Guard Ultra Uasp Erbomee, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Burning Might. Uasp: Well, in a couple of days, I need to inspect the Titan-class Battleship. While I'm here though, I'll guard you since thats my role. Uasp: Well once its done testing, it'll come to this planet. (A Zalcron leaps to hurt you but I manage to stab it with my Honor Guard Pike) This creatures are almost as bad as Brutes. Uasp: True words, those Zalcrons tore off my left arm. Uasp: To be honest, I wish I was a High or minor Councilor. Uasp: (Laughs) We'll see about that! Uasp: How many brute ships are there? Uasp: Well, I'll send 1/5 of my fleet over there. Uasp: Well, you have to be safe or sorry or however that human saying goes. Uasp: Who should I set in charge of the group? Uasp: Fine I'll send my 3rd in Command of my fleet. Uasp: I'll do that. Uasp: The dockworker said that he made the workers work double time so it will be finished sooner than I thought. (About 3 more days) Uasp (COM): Sorry, I have to engage that brute fleet with all my ships. Hopefully I'll get the promotion I've been waiting for. Uasp (COM): No, their is a prophet on their flagship and I must capture him alive. (My tone was being dead-serious) Uasp (COM): High Councilor Baracuss wants him alive and I cannot fail. Uasp: Thanks. (P.S. Whats your gamertag so I can add u to my friends list?) Uasp: Well this one could have valueable info. (P.S. use my Usertalk page) Uasp: My ships are doing okay, with the prophets they are hard to defeat, we lost 5 ships so far and I'm heading towards the bridge even as I speak. Uasp: (what did i tell u before, use my usertalk page) Nah, wait a contact just out of the system and its too far for our sensors to pick it up! Uasp: It could be ours though, but this ship is big as far as we can tell and it jumped again! Uasp: There is a slipspace rupture by my flagship! Its.........its..............(transmission being jammed). Uasp: Its the Titan-class Battleship!!! (P.S. You spelled my name wrong) Uasp: Energy shielding is preventing decompression in the areas in the hull that arent covered and its charging its rail gun. Uasp: Its energy coils arent totally finished so it'll take about 3 minutes to fire. Uasp: Actually, I'm on the Loyalist flagship trying to capture the prophet. Uasp: Well, you'll have to talk to Baracuss about that since I'm under direct orders to bring him the prophet. Uasp: As long as the prophet gets to him and tell me went your out of slipspace. (You hear gunfire in the distant) (The rail gun fires and a small group of brute ships get destroyed) Uasp: I doubt it, it took 1 year just to make the rail gun. I'm at the door to the bridge and its locked, but I can't access it at all. Uasp: I do have a energy sword and the door is extra thick. Uasp: (Talking to my men) Give me that Fuel Rod Gun. Good theres a hole as big as a Kig-yar.....now we work around that and hope not to get shot. I dont know, but you should make it either a cruiser or a carrier. Need your help I am going to make an RP about the Unggoy Skirmish but I suck at making templates and stuff like that so will you help me? Nobody else will and Eaite is busy with Reveille. Please????? Prophet Uasp: (Laughs) It'll take awhile, how the Titan-class doing? (P.S. The reason I made another is cuz the another one was getting big) Uasp: Is it damaged at all? (talks to men) Set those plasma charges, maybe that'll do something. Uasp: Shouldn't take long to fix, also I'm sending back and could you send a couple of your ships to guard it? Uasp: Sure, Baracuss is lending me two carriers from the Grand Fleet to guard it also. Uasp: Yes, they are firing Brute shots that would kill us but now we have the hole that is big as an elite. Uasp: They are firig through the hole and we can't pass without getting killed. Uasp: No, its a private mission and my 300 ships are enough. Uasp: Roger. Holy Light!!! (me throwing plasma grenade) I have entered the bridge and it seems the prophet is hiding somewhere in here. Uasp: Ah, found you prophet, your coming with me. (I walk to the phantom and ride towards my super carrier and my fleet returns to Zalcronia) Uasp: Roger that. Uasp: I'm still in slipspace and about 24 hours for it to get their since the system is pretty remote. Uasp: He's knocked out. Uasp: Someone has took Baracuss hostage! Uasp: I don't know who or how. Uasp: There on Baracuss' flagship, I'm heading there now. I will need your help killing that wretch. Uasp: My phantom has entered the ship. My ship has repeled brute boarders by killing them. Uasp: Good, I'll wait for you. Elite: Councilor, your too late, Uasp teleported back to Zalcrania and fought Maydor and lost but somehow teleported to hell and is probably fighting Maydor now. Elite: He is our only hope. Let's prayer that he succeds. Elite: If we get no reply from Uasp, that means Maydor succeded. Since if Uasp dies there, he'll be there forever. Elite: True words. Elite: Roger that Councilor, we'll orbit the planet. Lol, well make a ship article for your fleet and say the ship is nearly done or something. So basically put (whatever)-class Supercarrier. Tell me when its done. Elite: Councilor, are you alright? Elite: Just wondering if your injured or worried about Uasp. Elite: No word on the High Councilor as of yet. Elite: Roger that, and before, you go, take the prophet. Elite: Try not to get all the credit. Elite: Take care. Uasp: I'm back Rama. Uasp: How are you? Thanks dude Thanks for helping me,sorry it took a while to reply,my computer had a bad signal for 2 days. The RP is going to be about the Unggoy Skirmish,and how the Grunt Alliance defeated the Brute ship survivors. It also will expand to some of Malikus's story and his guerilla war. So coud you make a template that says "It is chaos. The Grunts have shot down a Brute ship,after it mysteriously appears over a Grunt planet,Garidon Prime. The Grunts have mobilised their military,and have moved in to take out the survivors. The Jiralhanian Empire,after learning of this,have mobilised their forces. Will there be war,or will fates cross in this epic RP known as RP:Unggoy Skirmish." We also have to make the RP page,so I will try to make that. Message me ASAP,bye!!! If you can find a picture of Brutes and Grunts slaughtering each other then it shall work. It will probably be a Halo 2 pic,sp I shall check Halopedia. God I like saying Shall,I dont know why,but its fun :) I didnt think about that. You should so it seem better. UG Invite Just to make it official. RE:UG Invite You should make a box around it so people think its an invite. Add a green background and it should be fine. Tell me when your done,as I will be working on the RP itself. Bye!!! Perfectomundo. No. I see you have already invited Baw Wee,so start inviting people and as soon as we get enough RPers we can start the RP. Also,do you like my sig? Its kinda weird but it suits me. RP Invite Thanks for the invite I'll join. For once being a Grunt pays off! RE: Swordsman You may, and you can make up your own master if you wish! Talking Uasp: He's fine. Uasp: Its too long to remember. RPing (Because of your curiosity about the Star Charts, you have come aboard the Nightly Moonlight to ask Zamra 'Vorum if you could learn more.) Zamra: Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you too, Councilor. Please sit down. (You take a seat) So what brings you aboard my ship? (Zamra stands and walks over to a window and stares at the stars outside, not taking his eyes off them) Zamra: Since High Councilor Baracuss already told you about the Star Charts, I have no problem revealing any information to you. However, anything I do tell you does not violate anything against the High Council. When I discoverd the Star Charts I swore an oath to myself to make sure that I would keep its information safe, and I don't care what the High Council thinks. Besides, (Zamra turns and looks at you) Baracuss is the only High Councilor who knows about the Star Charts. Zamra: Sighs... My knowledge of the Star Charts is no different than anybody else who knows about them. My assistant A.I. Timely Twilight, who is an expert with deciphering Forerunner data files, has only theories about their purpose. When we were able to decode some of the data, it only revealed three images. Zamra: (Crosses his arms) Hm... It is possiblity we could try. But first let me show you something. (Zamra walks over to his desk and types on pad, suddenly three images appear on a screen panel) Zamra: Unfortunately no. These systems don't match anything in the Sangheili database nor the humans'. Zamra: Indeed, we can only... (Interupted by Elite on Comm-channel) Elite: Sorry to interupt Supreme Commander but the ship's sensors have detected a unidentified ship 5,000 kilometers from our location. Zamra: Affirmative, I'll be on the bridge in just a minute. Elite: Yes sir. Zamra : (To you) We'll discuss this matter on the Star Charts later, come on. (You and Zamra come aboard the bridge and both take notice to the assault carrier on the screen, the strangest thing is the ship doesn't move or attack) Zamra: (To one of the Elites) See if you can hail them. Elite: I've already tried sir, there was no response. Other Elite: Engines and weaponry are offline, only basic life support is running. Elite: Can't tell. From the looks of it, many of the systems onboard are severly damaged. Zamra: This is strange.